El show debe continuar!
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: hola aqui les dejo un fic espero que les guste, no voy a comentar sobre el asi que si quieren saber de que trata pues LEANLO :p SerioxAzul


**El show debe continuar**

**HOLA!!! aqui yo de nuevo uff!!! hace tanto tiempo que no escribía un fic en solitario eso se debe a que pasé por un lapsus brutus durante muuuuuucho tiempo ademas ya tengo clases de nuevo, hay mas tarea, clases extra etc. eso me corta la inspiración pero aqui les dejo un pequeño fic auque este todo corto y no muy bien planeado pero aun asi espero que me dejen sus reviews :P**

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, la gente mayor iba a trabajar mientras los niños iban a la escuela, en la cual se iba a hacer una obra próximamente, 4 chicos de 11 años se encontraban en el patio de la escuela durante el receso platicando de algunas cosas…

Que bueno que te dieron el papel Azul*Dijo Pilar mientras comía unos churros ^.^)

Sí eres buena actuando tienes suerte * Dijo mientras se encontraba comiendo un helado*

Enserio, pues bueno si lo conseguí espero no fallarle a la señorita Soledad ni a ustedes…

Azul vamos es hora del ensayo*le dice la Señorita Soledad que se dirigía hacia el teatro de la escuela*

Ya me tengo que ir nos vemos…*dijo mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde estaba la señorita Soledad*

Yo voy por un helado al ver a Paco comiendo el suyo se me antojo uno ahora vuelvo*dijo Pilar alejándose dejando a Serio y a Paco que ya se estaba terminando su helado, viendo que Serio esta muy cayado planea algo para levantarle un poco el ánimo*

Oye jugamos un partido?*le dice mientras lanza y atrapa la pelota repetitivamente*

No gracias me quedaré aquí sentando…*dijo Serio, sin muchos ánimos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar*

Porque estas tan deprimido?

Acaso no recuerdas que quería estar en la obra, junto con Azul pero no se pudo?

Aaaaa… sí ya recuerdo…

Entonces para que preguntas

Pero no estas así no estuviste en la obra por un motivo

**Flash Back**

Debo darme prisa o llegaré tarde para las audiciones*me doy prisa corró lo mas que puedo por llegar al teatro escolar, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado que hoy son las audiciones, lo más seguro es que Azul ya haya obtenido el papel protagónico, con mayor razón debo hacer lo mismo para actuar con ella, mientras mi mente esta en otro lado no me doy cuenta del señalamiento de que el piso esta resbaloso y no busco como pararme para no caer, doy algunas vueltas pero el equilibrio no sirve de nada al final caigo, todo se pone negro ya distingo…… *20 minutos después de lo sucedido*

Serio, Serio *escucho una voz familiar abro los ojos todo esta borroso, poco a poco enfoco es Paco con Pilar*

Oye ¿¿¿estas bien???*me preguntan a coro mientras Paco me ayuda a levantarme+

Si estoy bien pero no hay tiempo tengo que llegar a tiempo para las audiciones*les digo sobándome la cabeza al momento que estaba dispuesto a correr*

Las audiciones ya terminaron me informa Pilar

¿¿¿Que???*acaso paso tanto tiempo de mi desmayo que ya acabó, pero pero….*

Sí acabaron hace como 15 minutos, te buscábamos porque no te vimos ahí hay que ir al entrenamiento…

Y a quienes les dieron el papel protagónico?

Bueno se los dieron a Azul…que bueno doy un suspiro de alivio. Pero Pilar no había terminado…*

Y a Telmo*que!!!??? Se notaba en mi cara la sorpresa (ya que estaba con la boca abierta) como puede ser estuve tan cerca y se la dan a el grrr…*

Ya sabemos, no se como se lo pudieron dar a ese odioso de Telmo*dijo Pilar al mismo momento que ponía cara de niña berrinchuda y cruzaba los brazos*

**Fin Flash Back**

Así que no te desanimes por lo menos eres el encargado del escenario como se le llama… escenográfico, escenografista…*decía Paco mientras su pobre mente trataba de recordar el nombre*

Escenógrafo ¬¬ *le dijo Serio al momento de poner una cara irónica y ponerse de pie con los brazos cruzados*

Eso!!! Ves yo ni siquiera estoy en la obra, además no debes ir ahora?

Sí ya me voy nos vemos luego*decía igual de desanimado*

*Toda la tarde se la pasó mirando a Azul y la reflejaba en sus momentos de mejor actuación que al el le parecía que eso era siempre :p, tenia que estar seguro que todo debía estar en su lugar y funcionar correctamente y porque?? Debido a que esa noche sería el estreno de la obra escolar todo debía estar listo, termino el ultimo ensayo todos se fueron a sus casas a cambiarse muy emocionados por el estreno Serio no tanto debido a que "su lugar" lo iba a ocupar Telmo, a pesar de no actuar al tener que asistir a los ensayos aprendió los diálogos que le "hubiesen correspondido" pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz porque Azul había conseguido el papel que había querido*

*ya a las 8pm la gente estaba esperando entrar a ver la obra, todos estaban nerviosos menos Telmo que presumía que no tenía miedo pro ser "un gran actor"(si claro jeje) y se le pasaba hablando sin sentido mientras se paseaba entre los que iban a participar*

Ustedes tendrán miedo del público pero yo no, pero aunque tengan miedo no arruinen mi obra*esto ultimo lo dijo alzando un poco la voz*

Deja de decir eso esta no es tu obra, todos estamos participando para dar un buen espectáculo y estoy segura que todos darán su mayor esfuerzo*le contradecía Azul mientras todos se ponía de su lado como si fueran en contra de Telmo*

A mi no me importa eso, no se necesita del mayor esfuerzo si no dar todo par no arruinarlo, porque yo si actuaré bien, si sale algo mal será por ustedes porque yo soy perfecto…en ese instante el muy torpe no se dio cuenta que por ahí había una soga en el piso y se dio su santo guamazo lastimándose la nariz y el tobillo*

Auch, auch!!!*decía el niño llorón mientras se tocaba la nariz y el tobillo, en eso se acerca la señorita Soledad a revisarlo*

No podrás actuar Telmo

Pero, pero…

No puedes tienes el tobillo fracturado vamos llévenlo a la enfermería*le decía a unos compañeros que entre risitas se lo llevaban debido a que…. Se lo merecía o no? Yo creo que si jaja, que mala soy jeje*

Lo siento niños pero la obra sin el protagonista no puede llevarse a cabo tendremos que cancelar la obra*Dijo la señorita Soledad al momento de bajar la cabeza, todos se pusieron tristes, se quedaron un momento en silencio pero…*

No, la obra debe continuar*dijo Paco muy seguro de lo que decía*

Que?? Acaso vas a actuar???*le preguntaba Pilar con la boca abierta que no lo podía creer*

Claro que no, pero que cosas dices*todos ponen cara de que le pasa a este ¬¬*

Eso lo hara Serio*dice al momento de jalarlo de un brazo para aproximarlo*

Que???

Sí, señorita Soledad, Serio sabe todos los diálogos del personaje de Telmo el puede actuar*dijo mientras Serio tenia la cara de nervios y ganas de decir "ya cállate Paco", con una gota en la cabeza tipo ánime*

Eso es cierto Serio??*le pregunta la Señorita Soledad que tal vez ya tenía a su nuevo protagonista*

Ehm… ehm…*Serio estaba nervioso no sabía que contestar, estaba indeciso*

Sí dices que si actuarás con Azul*le susurra Paco al oído con una sonrisita de complacencia, en eso reacciona y se ilumina su rostro*

Pero claro Señorita Soledad ya tiene a su protagonista*todos se pusieron felices*

Bien niños a sus lugares Serio ve por el vestuario*como un rayo se va corriendo a ponerse su traje, se daba mucha prisa debido a que por obra del destino podría salir en la obra con Azul, pero hay algo que se le había olvidado en los últimos diálogos se trataba de que confesaría un amor, que sucederá cuando este frente a Azul y tratar de decirle, tantas veces lo ha intentado que aunque en esta ocasión fuese actuación no sabe si lo logrará*

Para no hacerle a la larga todo iba bien en la obra, alguien mas se encargo de la escenografía, de las luces, todo iba de maravilla solo esperaban el final que estaba muy cerca, mejor saltemos a esa parte)

-Como has estado, hace tiempo que no había podido conversar contigo y tu eres mi mejor amigo*le decía Azul (en la actuación obvio)mientras se sentaba junto a Serio que estaba algo nervioso por lo que seguía*

-Yo también extrañaba hablar contigo…. pa-para decirte algo importante

-De que hablas

No puedo pelear mas con este sentimiento, tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir, lo que había comenzado como una amistad entre tu y yo a empezado a tomar mas fuerza…*le decía tomando las manos de Azul mientras ella estaba confundida por como la voz cambió al decir esto mientras el la tomaba de las manos (eso no era parte del acto)

Que quieres decir con esto

Quiero decir que cuando nos conocimos me importaba mucho tu amistad, despues tu me gustaste, pero con el tiempo este sentimiento creció ahora puedo decir que yo estoy e-e-namorado de ti*al decir esto pareciera que el tiempo se detiene entre los dos, en medio de ese suspenso Azul no sabe que decir debido a que esto no era solo actuación le estaban confesando la verdad que Serio había guardado desde hace mucho, no solo eran palabras, era real lo que decía, lo podía notar en sus ojos, lo único que pudo hacer es seguir con la obra*

Yo también lo estoy, tal vez no lo había notado, solo quería escuchar de tus labios lo que no estaba segura que sentía y aclarar las dudas, porque este amor es bien recibido y correspondido por mí, aquella gran amiga a la que has mirado con otros ojos, los mismos con los que te ha visto desde hace un tiempo

Entonces esto significa que aceptarías un compromiso conmigo

Claro solo quería que lo dijeras*estando apunto de darse un beso, se cierra el telón y empiezan a aplaudir lo que interrumpe ese momento, la Señorita Soledad se acerca a ellos y los felicita*

Muy bien niños hicieron un buen final todos y cada uno de ustedes bien hecho*les dijo a todos, mientras se iban acercando luego se tomaron de las manos, en fila se abrió el telón y saludaron al publico como un gran elenco*

No hubiera sido posible si Serio no los ayudaba no creen?*dijo Pilar junto con Paco que iban a felicitar a sus amigos, mientras Serio se ruborizaba*

Eso no es del todo cierto*decía*

No seas modesto sabes que sí* le dijo Paco mientras algunos se iban con sus padres, solo quedaron Serio y Azul mientras todos se iban, en eso para romper un poco el hielo después de lo sucedido solo la felicita*

Estuviste muy bien en la obra Azul*le decía mientras desviaba la mirada*

Gracias tu igual pero tengo una pregunta al respecto

Que-que quieres saber?

Lo que dijiste ahí era actuación o pudo ser real?

Bueno pues ya sabes es la obra…*Azul se desanima un poco, ante esta respuesta lo noto, creo que es hora de decir la verdad como lo hice en el escenario, la sujeto de la mano para que no se vaya*

Azul todo lo que dije en la ultima parte del acto es es verdad, en realidad si estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, solo quería que lo supieras sino crees lo mismo, tu solo, solo olvidalo si*decía muy nervioso esto fue algo difícil de decir creo que ya querrá volver a hablarme, porque solo a de sentir que soy solo su amigo y no algo mas, justo antes de huir después de esto ella me detiene diciendo "espera" solo me volteo y la miró su mirada era algo diferente como si quisiera decirme algo, un silencio se encuentra entre los dos hasta que pronuncia algo mas*

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, hace un tiempo que empecé a sentir esto que no se como explicarlo no se como ni cuando surgió pero igual que tu tal vez tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías, pero ahora que se que tu sientes lo mismo creo que ya no tengo nada de que temer, soy libre diciéndote esto, y no sabes como me alegra que tu sientas lo mismo*me dice al momento que me abraza, lo único que puedo hacer es corresponder a este abrazo, al fin, te tengo entre mis brazos y nunca te dejaré ir, esperé tanto este momento que pensé que solo en mis sueños podía ser realidad, pero ahora veo que cuando quieres a alguien no debes perder el tiempo y debes decírselo porque no hay hora ni lugar adecuados para ello*

*entre las sombras se encontraban escondidos dos personas muy conocidas se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Paco y Pilar que observaba a detalle lo que pasaba*

Que lindos se ven los dos que bueno que se decidieron a decir lo que en realidad siente*decía Pilar mientras los veía toda emocionada con ojos de gatito*

Si pero ahora como los trataremos no crees que se comportarán diferente?*le pregunta Paco que aun, los espiaba*

Tal vez, quien sabe, pero eso no importa además hay que esperar a que nos den esta buena noticia no crees?

Bueno, creo que tienes razón vamos por unos churros y un chocolate?*le invita Paco mientras se salían de su escondite*

Pero claro, churros con chocolate caliente la combinación perfecta!!!*dijo Pilar imaginando su chocolate y sus churros dejando a nuestros tortolitos solos por un rato mas ^.^)

**Perdón por el final pero no se me ocurrió como podía terminar esto, además tengo tarea que no he terminado :-o**


End file.
